vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Обыкновенный скворец
| wikispecies = Sturnus vulgaris | commons = Category:Sturnus vulgaris | itis = 179637 | ncbi = 9172 | range map = Sturnus vulgaris map.png | range legend = }} Обыкнове́нный скворе́ц— певчая птица семейства скворцовых, широко распространённая на значительной территории Евразии, а также успешно интродуцированная в Южную Африку, Северную Америку, Австралию и Новую Зеландию. На юге и западе Европы ведёт оседлый образ жизни, а в северной и восточной её части является перелётной, в зимние месяцы мигрируя на юг. Внешне (размерами, желтым клювом и темным оперением) слегка напоминает чёрных дроздов, но в отличие от них ходит по земле, а не прыгает. Описание Небольшая птица длиной 18.7-21.2 смSprunt, A. Jr., and E.B. Chamberlain. 1970. South Carolina Bird Life. University Of South Carolina Press. Columbia. 655 Pp, размахом крыльев около 38.7 смSprunt, A., Jr. 1954. Florida bird life. Coward-McCann, New York. 504pp. и весом 75 г. Тело массивное, с короткой шеей. Клюв длинный, острый и слегка изогнут вниз; в сезон размножения жёлтый, в остальное время чёрный. В отличие от чёрных дроздов (Turdus merula) клюв приплюснут с боков и не такой мощный. Радужная оболочка глаз каряя. Крылья короткие, в основании широкие и зауженные на конце. Оперение спины, грудки и задней части шеи у самок и самцов взрослых птиц не отличается друг от друга: чёрные перья с металлическим блеском, который у отдельных подвидов может иметь фиолетовый, зеленоватый, синеватый или бронзовый оттенки. В зимнее время, когда кончики перьев истачиваются, на теле появляются многочисленные белые либо кремовые крапинки, более крупные на грудке и внешней части крыльев и мелкие на голове. После весенней линьки оперение становится монотонно-бурым. Хвост короткий, длиной 6.2-6.8 см, на конце почти прямой. Ноги красновато-коричневые. Самцы и самки несколько отличаются друг от друга: у самцов перья на грудке удинённые, тогда как у самки короткие и изящные; в основании клюва самцов имеется синеватое пятно, тогда как у самок в этом месте красноватые крапинки. У молодых птиц глянец на теле не столь ярко выражен, а концы их крыльев закруглены, а не острые, как у взрослых птиц. Клюв у подросших птенцов круглогодично буровато-чёрныйCraig, A., C. Feare. 1999. The Starling. Princeton: Princeton University PressГладков Н. А., Михеев А. В. Жизнь Животных том 5. Птицы. Москва. «Просвещение», 1970.. . Места обитаний В выборе места обитания достаточно толерантен, но встречается только на равнине, не поднимаясь высоко в горы. Хорошо уживается в населённых пунктах и в сельской местности поблизости от ферм. Живёт в прибрежных районах, на болотах, солончаках, в редколесье, степях, однако избегает труднодоступные для человека места. Во время размножения нуждается в дуплах деревьев или нишах зданий для строительства гнезда и засеянных полях в качестве кормовой территорииFeare, C. 1984. The Starling. Oxford: Oxford University Press.Kahane, D. 1988. The Invasion of California by the European Starling (Sturnus vulgaris). Los Angeles: University of California, Los Angeles Press.Kaufman, K. 1996. Lives of North American Birds. Houghton Mifflin Company. Boston. 675 pp.. Образ жизни Пение thumb|right|250px|Поющий скворец Обладает широким диапазоном звуков, которые могут включать в себя свисты, скрипы, мяуканье, различные шумы и дребезжанияLowery, G.H., Jr. 1960. Louisiana Birds. Louisiana Wildlife And Fisheries Commission, Louisiana State University Press. 567 Pp.Боголюбов А. С. Жданова О. В. Кравченко М. В. «Атлас-определитель птиц, птичьих гнезд и голосов птиц средней полосы России» Экосистема, 2006 онлайн http://www.ecosystema.ru/08nature/birds/126.php. Способен подражать пению других птиц: например, на североамериканском континенте он легко перенимает звуки виргинской куропатки (Colinis virginianus), крикливого зуйка (Charadrius vociferus), восточного лесного пиви (Contopus virens) или восточного лугового трупиала (Sturnella magna)Sprunt, A., Jr. 1954. Florida bird life. Coward-McCann, New York. 504pp.. Российскими орнитологами замечено, что скворцы способны подражать дроздам, камышовкам (Acrocephalus), варакушкам (Luscinia svecica), жаворонкам, иволгам (Oriolus oriolus), ласточкам, перепелам, сойкам и другим птицам и даже квакать как лягушки. Иногда прилетающие весной с юга скворцы начинают петь голосами субтропических птиц. В Казахстане и Средней Азии скворцы имитируют звуки отары овец, включая блеяние, лаяние собак и щёлканье бича. В одном из своих рассказов писатель-натуралист М. Зверев описал скворца под своим окном, достоверно изображавшем процесс печати на печатной машинке. Миграция thumb|left|300px|Скворцы во время миграции. В Европе степень миграции варьирует в зависимости от климатических условий, склонность к миграции возрастает с запада на восток и север. Например, в Великобритании и Ирландии птицы в основном ведут оседлый образ жизни; в Бельгии 50-70 % гнездящихся птиц остаются в стране; в Нидерландах около 20 % остаются, а остальные зимуют в Англии, Бельгии и Северной Франции — в районе 500 км от места рождения. В Центральной Европе количество оседлых птиц варьирует в пределах от 2.5 % (Швейцария и Южная Германия) до 8 % (Восточная Герамния, Чехия и Словакия). На севере Скандинавии, в Восточной Польше, России и на Северной Украине птицы почти полностью являются перелётными. У мигрирующих птиц в Центральной и Восточной Европе расстояние между местами гнездовий и зимними квартирами занимает от 1 до 2 тыс. километров; большинство этих птиц в холодное время года перебирается на юг Европы, северо-запад Африки (Египет, Алжир или Тунис) и в Индию. В зимнее время собирающиеся в большом количестве скворцы не только могут производить впечатляющее зрелище, но и доставлять некоторые неудобства местному населению: например, в этот период жители Рима стараются не появляться на улице в вечернее время, когда гул обыкновенных скворцов способен заглушить даже шум транспортаhttp://www.newsru.com/world/01nov2000/birds.html. В случае миграции скворцы возращаются к местам гнездовий рано, ещё когда лежит снег. Первые птицы возращаются ещё во второй половине февраля, а в Центральной Европе основная масса прилетает к концу марта. На севере природного ареала миграция заканчивается только в начале мая. Вначале прилетают самцы, а самки появляются на несколько дней позже. Осенняя миграция начинается в начале сентября по окончании осенней линьки, достигает своего пика в середине октября и продолжается до ноября. Замечено, что молодые негнездящиеся особи начинают кочевать в сторону зимних квартир раньше остальных птиц, иногда уже в начале июля. Социальное поведение thumb|right|300px|Иногда в небе можно наблюдать большую стаю искусно маневрирующих обыкновенных скворцов Скворцы сбиваются в стаи и селятся небольшими колониями, обычно по несколько пар недалеко друг от друга. Иногда их можно увидеть летящими огромной группой в несколько тысяч особей, при этом они синхронно повторяют повороты, парируют и приземляются на землю, рассыпаясь на значительной площади. Во время насиживания и выводка птенцов придерживаются своей небольшой территории, которая в радиусе составляет не более 10 м, и тщательно оберегают её от других птиц. Кормовые территории не охраняют. Кормятся в стороне от гнезда — на окраинах селений, огородах, посевных площадях и по берегам рек. Подросшие птенцы уже в середине июня ведут себя независимо от родителей, сбиваясь в совместные стайки. На ночёвку скворцы также собираются группами — обычно в прибрежных районах, густо поросших камышом или ивняком. Кроме того ночью их можно встретить в городских садах и парках, сидящих на ветках деревьев и кустов. В местах зимовок количество вместе ночующих птиц может достигать более миллиона особей. Обыкновенные скворцы — довольно агрессивные по отношению к другим видам птицы и в состоянии конкурировать с ними за место, пригодное для гнездаScott, S.L. 1987. Field Guide to the Birds of North America. National Geographic Society. Washington, D.C. 464 pp.. В частности, в США жертвой такого поведения скворцов оказался обитатель Северной Америки красноголовый дятел (Melanerpes erythrocephalus), который был вытесенен с мест своего традиционного гнездованияImhof, T.A. 1962. Alabama Birds. State Of Alabama, Department Of Conservation , Game And Fish Division, University Of Alabama Press. 591 Pp.. В Европе скворцы успешно конкурируют за право занять подходящее для гнезда место с сизоворонками (Coracias garrulus) и зелёными дятлами (Picus virdis). Продолжительность жизни По данным Владимира Паевского и Анатолия Шаповала (исследования проводились на биостанции в Калининградской области России), продолжительность жизни обыкновенных скворцов в дикой природе составляет до 12 лет«V.A.Payevsky & A.P. Shapoval. Survival rates, life spans, and age structure of bird populations» Зоологический институт, Российская Академия Наук онлайн http://www.zin.ru/annrep/2000/17.html. Размножение Брачный сезон обычно начинается ранней весной, а в случае миграции вскоре после прилёта. В северном полушарии этот период приходится на конец марта — начало июля, а в южном на сентябрь — декабрь. Продолжительность сезона может варьировать и зависит от погодных условий и наличия кормовой базы. В европейских и азиатских популяциях обычно имеется три стадии размножения за сезон, каждая из которых заканчивается кладкой яиц. Первая кладка, в содержащая 4-6 (реже 7) яиц, начинается у всех окрестных птиц одновременно, вскоре после начала сезона размножения. Вторая кладка связана с природной полигинией скворцов. Третья кладка, как и первая, синхронизирована у всей популяции и проходит через 40-50 дней после начала первой. thumb|left|250px|Кладка яиц обыкновенного скворца Весной первыми на место прибывают самцы, которые тут же начинают искать себе место для будущего гнезда — дупло, отверстие в стене дома или скворечник. Иногда гнездо устраивается в основании гнёзд хищных птиц, таких как орлан-белохвост (Haliaeetus albicilla), или цапельБутурлин С. А. и другие «Птицы. Животный мир СССР» 1940. Выбрав удачное место, они усаживаются поблизости и начинают петь, сигнализируя другим самцам, что место занято, и привлекая самок. Самки прибывают спустя несколько дней, и через непродолжительное время сформировавшиеся пары приступают к обустройству гнезда. В качестве подстилки используются сухие веточки деревьев, корешки, стебли, листья, шерсть и перья других птиц. Строят гнездо оба будущих родителя. Самец может ухаживать как за одной самкой, так и за несколькими одновременно (одновременная полигиния). Кроме того, они способны оплодотворить сначала одну самку, а спустя некоторое время и вторую (последовательная полигиния). По данным исследований, проводившихся в Бельгии, от 20 до 60 % самцов оказались полигиничными, а аналогичные тесты во Франкфурте на Майне в Германии показали как минимум 50 % полигиничных самцовU. N. Glutz von Blotzheim & K. M. Bauer (1993): Handbuch der Vögel Mitteleuropas. Band 13-III Passeriformes (4. Teil): Corvidae — Sturnidae. Обычно кладка состоит из 4-6 (реже 7) светло-голубых яиц без крапинок. Размер яиц в среднем составляет 31 мм в длину и 21 мм в ширину, вес 6.6 г. Насиживает в основном самка, самец лишь изредка заменяет её на время. Инкубационный период составляет 11-13 дней. Птенцы появляются беспомощными и в первые дни ведут себя бесшумно так, что об их существовании можно узнать лишь по выброшенной из гнезда скорлупе. Добычей корма для птенцов занимаются как самец, так и самка, причём на его поиски они улетают одновременно, оставляя птенцов в гнезде одних. Отлучки за кормом главным образом происходят в утренние и вечерние часы, а в течение дня их количество может достигать нескольких десятков. В первое время родители кормят птенцов мягкой пищей, но по мере роста приносят им и более жёстких насекомых: кузнечиков, жуков, крупных гусениц и улиток. Подросшие птенцы способны покинуть гнездо через 21-23 дня после вылупления, но ещё день-два кормятся родителями. Чтобы выманить испуганных птенцов из гнезда, родители пускаются на всяческие ухищрения: например, вертятся с кормом в клюве возле гнезда, выманивая их наружу. Питание Скворцы всеядны — питаются как растительной, так и животной пищей. Ранней весной охотятся за дождевыми червями, выбирающимися к поверхности земли на проталинах либо собирают личинок насекомых, зимовавших в укромных местах. Когда тёплая погода будит природу, ловят разнообразных насекомых: кузнечиков, пауков, бабочек, гусениц, симфил (Symphila) и червей. Из растительной пищи употребляют семена и плоды растений: ягоды, яблоки, груши, сливы, вишню и пр. Способны принести серьёзный вред зерновым посевам и виноградникам. Если плод защищён скорлупой либо жёсткой кожицей, они расщепляют его с помощью рычага: вставляют клюв в маленькую дырочку и постепенно разжимая его, вскрывают содержимое. Экология и взаимодействие с человеком Человек имеет давнюю историю взаимотношений с этими птицами. Чтобы привлечь их к уничтожению вредных насекомых в садах и огородах, люди издавна сколачивали для них искусственные домики, названные скворечниками. Переезжая на новое место жительства на другой континент, люди пытались перевезти с собой и птиц. Однако способность к быстрому размножению вкупе с довольно агрессивным характером сделали обыкновенных скворцов нежелательными гостями в регионах, где их раньше не было. Наибольший вред скворцы могут принести зерновым посевам и ягодникам, причиняя серьёзный экономический ущерб. На западе Австралии, где скворцы ещё до конца не обосновались, власти на постоянной основе содержат штат охотников, отстреливающих этих птиц. В Северной Америке, где в XIX веке член Нью-Йорского генеалогического и биографического общества ( ) Юджин Шиффелин ( ) мечтал поселить всех птиц, воспетых Шекспиром, скворцы стали угрожать существованию коренных видов, вытесняя их из традиционных мест обитания. Чрезмерная популяция быстро размножающихся птиц заметно влияет на биоразнообразие пернатых. Ещё одним негативным фактором является то, что скворцы легко переносят некоторые болезни человека, такие как бластомикоз, цистицеркоз и гистоплазмозWeber, W. 1980. . Health Hazards from Pigeons, Starlings, and English Sparrows. New York: Thomson Publications.. Наконец, крупные стаи скворцов в районе аэропортов могут угрожать безопасности воздушных перевозок. Систематика thumb|right|300px|Переливающийся цветами радуги скворец Систематика подвидов обыкновенного скворца в настоящее время является предметом научных споров. Подвиды разделяют главным образом на основании различных оттенков блестящих частей оперения и небольшой разницей в размерах. Часто по внешнему виду бывает довольно трудно определить, к какому подвиду принадлежит конкретная птица. Следующий список подвидов дан по Хафферу (см. Glutz von Blotzheim et al. 1993): * S. v. vulgaris: Номинативный подвид. Распространён повсеместно в Европе и на восток до Урала. * S. v. faroensis: Изолированная популяция на Фарерских островах. Слегка крупнее номинативного подвида. * S. v. zetlandicus: Изолированная популяция в графстве Шетланд (Шотландия). Промежуточный подвид между S. v. vulgaris и S. v. faroensis. * S. v. poltaratskyi: Западная и Центральная Сибирь. Темя чисто фиолетовое, обычно лишенное зеленоватого оттенка; спина, область крестца и верхние кроющие перья хвоста зелёные, изредка со слабым фиолетовым оттенком; горло и верхняя часть груди фиолетовые; нижняя часть груди зелёная; живот зелёный с более, чем у vulgaris, развитым фиолетовым оттенком; ушные перья у большинства особей более пурпурно-фиолетовые, менее зелёные. Нижние кроющие перья крыла имеют несколько более широкие, чем у vulgaris, светло-охристые каёмки. Близок к vulgarishttp://www.birds.kz/Sturnus%20vulgaris%20poltaratskyi/index.html. * S. v. tauricus: Две раздельных популяции: юг Украины и Крым, а также Турция. Спина сине-фиолетовая, бока с бронзовым оттенком. * S. v. purpurascens: Восточное побережье Чёрного моря, Армения и северо-запад Турции. Голова и шея с медным отливом. * S. v. caucasicus: К северу от Кавказского хребта до Волги, далее на юго-запад до Каспийского моря, на юг до юго-западного Ирана. Края надкрыльев и маховых крыльев второго порядка пурпурные. * S. v. nobilior: К востоку от Каспийского моря до Афганистана. Верхняя часть головы имеет более пурпурный и менее зелёный перелив по сравнению с S. v. caucasicus. * S. v. porphyronotus: Горы и равнины Средней Азии, на восток до бассейна р. Тарим и Памира. Темя зелёное; спина, область крестца и верхние кроющие перья хвоста фиолетовые с бронзовым оттенком, у северных и южных пределов распространения расы эти партии оперения имеют синевато-зеленоватый или зеленоватый оттенок; горло и верхняя часть груди зелёные; нижняя часть груди фиолетовая; живот бронзовый с зеленоватым оттенком; ушные перья обычно с фиолетовым оттенком. Нижние кроющие перья крыла серые с белесыми каёмкамиhttp://www.birds.kz/Sturnus%20vulgaris%20porphyronotus/index.html. * S. v. humii: Запад Гималаев. Голова с синим переливом. * S. v. minor: Равнины северо-запада Индии. Заметно меньше остальных подвидов. Галерея Image:Common starling in london.jpg|Зимний наряд Image:Star-Jungvogel.jpg|Молодой скворец Image:European_starling_eggs.jpg|Кладка яиц Литература Ссылки * Обыкновенный скворец на сайте ecosystema.ru * Обыкновенный скворец на сайте floranimal.ru * Зимующие скворцы в Риме не только представляют впечатляющее зрелище, но и служат причиной неудобств горожан. * Скворцы - лучшие имитаторы среди птиц. * Факты об обыкновенном скворце * Биология обыкновенного скворца Категория:Скворцовые Категория:Птицы России Категория:Птицы Европы Категория:Птицы Африки Категория:Птицы Азии Категория:Говорящие птицы Категория:Животные, описанные в 1758 году